My Love, My Home, My Family, My Life
by faithhopelove23
Summary: What would have happened if Thor had had a girl that was a friend who he loved when he went to Midgard? And then she finally sees him again after the events of Thor: Ragnarok? Thor/OC.


I wander around the spaceship, reliving my betrothed's death – Brant's death – over and over again.

I stop by a window and stare out at the stars.

How have I gotten here?

My love, my home, my family, my _life_ gone. Forever. And in less than a month.

Fresh tears fall down my face. I wipe them away quickly. I've been crying too much.

I lift my sleeve up and look down at my betrothal mark, it's beautiful design makes me wish I was dead.

"So, you survived," I hear a voice say.

Thor.

"Yep," I answer, pushing my sleeve back down over my wrist. I turn to look at him. Short hair. One eye. But I still find him attractive, just like how I've always found him attractive.

He sends me a small smile as he comes to stand by me. "You've let your hair grow," he states, looking out at space.

I shake my head remembering how I always kept my hair short when I was younger. "Yes. I decided to see if I liked it better long."

"Do you?" he asks.

I run a hand through my hair, shocked by how normal this conversation is. "I think so. How do you like yours?"

"It's growing on me, I suppose," he answers.

We're quiet a few moments before I ask, "How are you holding up?"

Thor shrugs, a sad expression growing on his face. "I'm holding up."

I nod, feeling bad.

"And you?"

I shrug also, braiding a piece of my hair. "I'm fine," I answer quietly.

Thor stares at me, I can tell he can see right through me but I don't want to talk about it right now. I'd rather forget that I am hurting. That I am sad. That I am lonely. That I am depressed. That I wish I was dead.

"You're paler than I last remember, and skinnier," Thor states.

"I'm paler because I have nothing to live for. I'm skinnier because I don't eat very much," I want to say. But I can't.

He is dealing with too much already.

"Yeah," I say instead.

"Talk to me, Asea," he says, turning to me, a pleading look in his eye. "We were best friends when we were children, you can tell me anything."

"Thor," I start, but my voice cracks so I take a moment to compose myself. "Thor," I say again, "we haven't had a _real _conversation for _years_. We've both changed. We've both gone our own ways. I don't _know_ you anymore, Thor."

Thor shakes his head and takes my hand in his. "Then would you like to know me again?"

I want to. I really do. But I've always loved Thor and becoming his friend again or maybe more. . .

I feel like I'd be betraying Brant. I made an oath to him. And his death is still so fresh, I sometimes find myself looking for him until I remember.

I sigh and take my hand out of his. The look on Thor's face almost makes me say, "Yes, I'd like to know you again." But I don't.

I cross my arms over my chest and back up a bit. "I'm sorry, Thor. I just – I just need some more time."

Thor nods. "Alright. Well, I'll take my leave now. Goodbye, Asea."

"Bye," I whisper, watching Thor walk away.

At night, or when everyone is tired, because we can't really tell when night is, I wander around. I don't trust myself to sleep, scared that I'll have nightmares.

One night, I find myself in front of Thor's chamber. I stare at his door for a moment before walking away.

But I stop when I hear crying from inside his room. Crying? Thor doesn't cry. The last time I ever saw Thor cry was when we were children. I don't even remember what made him cry.

Worried, I make my way towards his door again and crack it open a bit. I spot him on his bed, eye closed but tears are still coming out of it.

My eyes narrow in worry. He must be having a bad dream.

I stand in the room, door behind me, bed in front, and try to decide what I should do.

Should I wake him and make sure he's alright?

Or should I leave and just pretend that this never happened?

I sigh, already knowing the answer. Even though I don't know him, we were still friends throughout our whole childhood and he was the first boy I ever kissed.

I walk towards the bed and notice that he is completely shirtless. I ignore his chest, deciding to look at his face. I bend down a bit and brush away the tears on his face. Thor's eye opens quickly, looking up at me in shock, but yet he still seems to be sleeping.

"Asea," he mutters, eye closing a bit. "I was having a nightmare."

"I know," I whisper, kneeling beside his bed. I run my hand through his hair, hoping this trick still calmed him down.

It seems that it does because his eye closes all the way.

"You know," he whispers, "I missed you all the time."

"I know," I say again.

"Did you miss me?" he asks, his eye opening again. I can see the question in it.

I run my hand through his hair again. "Yes," I reply.

Thor's eye closes again. But his hand comes up and grabs mine. I hold his hand until I think he's asleep, then I stand up.

"Don't leave," Thor says groggily, hand tightening around mine.

I bite my lip, looking down at him. He looks up at me and looks so childish that I have to stop myself from laughing.

"Okay," I whisper, climbing in bed with him.

He holds my back against his chest and his arms go around me. His hand finds mine and he holds on tight.

I fall asleep thinking that maybe I won't have any nightmares tonight.

I wake up in the morning feeling someone's hand tickling my arm. I smile softly remembering where I am. I know I shouldn't be in bed with the king of Asgard, but right now I feel like I'm fifteen again.

Falling in love all over again with Thor, son of Odin.

But then I hear him gasp and pull away from me. I realize he found my betrothal mark. I sit up quickly, not bothering to pull my sleeve down again.

I look at him, his eye is full of shock and betrayal. "You – you're – you're betrothed to someone?" he asks.

I bite my lip, trying to figure out how to tell him that Brant is dead. In the end all I say is, "I was."

Thor's eye narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"After you went to Midgard, my parents betrothed me to a man named Brant. I didn't want to. But I grew feelings for him over time. Then he was murdered by Hela."

Thor stares at me for a moment before climbing out of bed. "You loved him, didn't you?" he asks.

"Of course, I did, Thor. I had to or else the rest of my life I would have been miserable."

"But what about us?" he asks. "Didn't your parents know about us?"

"Yes, they did. But you were on Midgard."

Thor closes his eye. "How long did your love for me last?"

I climb out of bed and stand in front of him. I take both of his hands in mine and smile softly. "I never actually stopped loving you. I just had to hide it away from everyone, including myself."

Thor's blue eye looks into my green ones. "I'm sorry about your betrothed," he whispers.

I shake my head. "It's fine. I just miss him sometimes. All the time actually."

Thor places his hands on my face and his forehead comes to rest against mine. "It would be inappropriate to kiss you, wouldn't it?" Thor whispers.

A small smile grows on my face. "It would, but it's just you and I, so who cares?"

"I don't."

Thor leans closer and I feel his breath on my lips before I actually feel his lips. They are soft and warm, and they feel like home.

I melt into his arms and can't think about anything else except for Thor. Thor's lips. Thor's arms. Thor, Thor, Thor.

When we break apart to leave, Thor makes me stay close to him. "I still love you, Asea."

I place a soft kiss to his lips. "I still love you too."

Thor looks at my betrothal mark again then smiles up at me. "Would you, Asea, daughter of Uther, do me the honor of becoming my betrothed?" he asks.

Tears fill my eyes. "You know I will, Thor," I whisper.

A large grin fills Thor's face. "Good," he whispers back, leaning down again to kiss me.

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him as close to me as I can.

I'll miss Brant, but I've loved Thor for years, much longer than I've loved Brant. I made myself fall in love with Brant. My love for Thor crept up on me.

Thor is now my love. My home. My family. My life. And nothing anyone can do will change that.

Thor is mine. And I am his.

Not even a crazy Titan hell-bent on finding the Infinity Stones will come between Thor and me.


End file.
